<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>a light in the dark by sunsetdawn20</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24074149">a light in the dark</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsetdawn20/pseuds/sunsetdawn20'>sunsetdawn20</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who (2005), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Community: comment_fic, Crossover, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:22:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>476</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24074149</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsetdawn20/pseuds/sunsetdawn20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning after a full moon Remus wakes up in a muggle hospital and finds unexpected kindness from a stranger.    </p><p>Set several years before Remus starts teaching at Hogwarts.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Martha Jones &amp; Remus Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2015, Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>a light in the dark</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Comment_fic fill, to bring some joy to the recipients. My challenge to myself: fill one prompt each day from the same day five years ago. Today's prompt from May 8 2015 is: </p><p>Doctor Who/Harry Potter, Martha Jones +/ Remus Lupin, muggle hospitals</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">a light in the dark</span>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Remus wakes with intense nausea and aftershocks of pain deep in his bones. He blinks his eyes open with effort and unease seizes him immediately. The stark white of the hospital room is nothing like St. Mungos and he tries to sit up, distinctly aware he needs to get out of here to avoid discovery.</p><p> </p><p>But he is gently but firmly pushed back on the bed by someone.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s alright,” a woman’s voice says.</p><p> </p><p>“What happened?” Remus croaks, his voice is raspy from howling all night.</p><p> </p><p>“You were found passed out near a school.”</p><p> </p><p>Unease turns to violent panic. “A school?” He has no way of asking, no way of making sure he didn’t do anything unforgivable.</p><p> </p><p>The woman seems to sense the change in him and says: “The janitor found you and called an ambulance before the kids started arriving.”</p><p> </p><p>Remus nods. The woman waits for a moment but when he says nothing she pulls up a chair next to his bed.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve seen your test results,” she says in a low voice. “But I’m the only one. I made sure as soon as I saw the irregularities.”</p><p> </p><p>Remus glances at her for the first time. She has a kind face and bright, intelligent eyes. He wonders if she’s a witch. Then for the briefest of moments he almost hopes he’s like him – but then crushes the thought and the self-hate that flares up with it. He wouldn’t wish this on anyone, especially not someone as obviously kind as this doctor.</p><p> </p><p>“Why?” he asks eventually.</p><p> </p><p>She smiles. “I have a…friend. Good friend,” she says. “I’ve seen a lot with him that can’t easily be explained. If you’re in trouble, I know he could help you.”</p><p> </p><p>Remus shakes his head. “It’s not like that. It’s… an affliction. Incurable. Normally I’m nowhere near populated areas when…” He sighs. He’s too worn out to make sense without giving too much away.</p><p> </p><p>The woman nods. “I’m a doctor. If you tell me more I could…”</p><p> </p><p>“No,” Remus says firmly, then more warmly adds “Thank you. There’s nothing you can do.”</p><p> </p><p>The woman looks like she wants to argue but then decides against it. “Rest for now,” she says as she gets up. “I’ll make sure no one finds anything unusual about your test results.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why are you helping me?” Remus wishes he didn’t sound so surprised, but he hasn’t had a lot of kindness shown to him in the past years.</p><p> </p><p>“You look like you could use a friend,” she says. “I’m Martha, by the way. Martha Jones. Call me if you need anything.”</p><p> </p><p>Maybe it’s the kindness in her eyes, maybe just his own desperate hunger for any kind of human contact after so many years of shutting himself away, but despite himself Remus nods and says: “Thank you Martha. I will.”  </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>